Increasing industrialization has led to increases in atmospheric pollution over the years, which has in turn made it increasingly difficult to protect vehicle finishes and the like when such vehicles are stored out of doors. Although great strides have been made in protective coatings, none are impervious to the effects of chemicals borne by the atmosphere. This has made it ever more important to protect such vehicle finishes by means of some sort of protective cover or shelter.
Vehicles which are in regular use, such as automobiles, may spend most of their time parked outside while the owner is at work, even if the vehicle is otherwise garaged at home. Ultraviolet radiation from the sun and urban industrial pollution will have a considerable adverse effect in such a situation. While various vehicle covers are known, they are typically little more than a fitted tarp which rests more or less completely upon the vehicle body.
This can lead to further problems, even if a person is conscientious about consistently using such a cover to protect the finish of a vehicle. Normally, such covers are made of a "breathable," i.e., microscopically porous, material which allows the passage of very fine contaminant particles and moisture through the material. This can cause problems if the material is in contact with the finish which it is intended to protect, since many of the contaminants are then held in contact with the vehicle finish.
Moisture proof materials provide no better solution, as they will tend to trap condensed moisture against the vehicle finish. Even the highest quality finishing materials will eventually be damaged by continuous contact with water, particularly if that water contains some amounts of contaminants or corrosives.
The need arises for a portable vehicle shelter which can be quickly and easily erected or folded for storage by a single person and which can be easily carried within the vehicle for use wherever the vehicle may be parked. The shelter may be stored in a normally unused space within the vehicle, therefore taking up no otherwise usable space. Moreover, the shelter should be supported by its own structure in order to prevent the material from coming in contact with the finish of the vehicle.